1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a scale for measuring the distance an object has moved. More particularly, the scale is used for measuring the distance that such an object moves in response to rotation of an adjusting screw. Specifically, the scale is adjustable so that it may be reset to a reference point regardless of the position of the adjustment screw.
2. Background Information
Router tables and the like typically utilize an adjustment screw for adjusting the height of the carriage and router carried thereby relative to the work surface of the table. It is known in the art to include a scale on the adjustment screw which has markings which are alignable with a reference point or mark on the table in order to determine the change in height of the router as the adjustment screw is rotated. However, a problem that arises with the use of such scales is the need to track and calculate the height adjustment between two positions as the adjustment screw is rotated. That is, when the markings of the scale are not zeroed to the reference point when beginning a height adjustment, the user is required to subtract numbers which may easily cause user error. In addition, when the reference point is positioned between an adjacent pair of markings on the scale, it is more difficult to ascertain the exact starting position of the adjustment screw and thus the exact height of the router or the like. Thus, beginning a height adjustment at such an “in between” position of the markings, the calculation of the height adjustment becomes more difficult.